


Crawling in the Dirt - Fan Mix

by sourwulfur



Series: Better [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Playlist, bonus song: mama stilinski related, convinced, er - Freeform, fan mix, idek, includes covers, songs i use for inspiration, sterek, was forced to share
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourwulfur/pseuds/sourwulfur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A playlist of songs I use for inspiration while writing the story "Crawling in the Dirt". Focuses mostly on Stiles and a little on his relationship with Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crawling in the Dirt - Fan Mix

 

1\. Rainy Day - **Guster**  
 _Clouds are comin, air get' heavy, looks like trouble on a rainy day. Sun starts sinking, can't see my shadow, looks like trouble on a rainy day. Holes uncovered, walls will crumble, all spells trouble on a rainy day_.

2\. Pieces - **Red**  
 _I'm here again, a thousand miles away from you. A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am. I tried so hard, thought I could do this on my own. I've lost so much along the way. Then I see your face, I know I'm finally yours. I find everything I thought I lost before. You call my name, I come to you in pieces so you can make me whole_.

3\. Fix Me - **Marianas Trench**  
 _'Cause I still feel all the things I did before, when you used to need it more. Remember all the ways you fixed me? How will you fix me now? And if you're ever feeling you're bruised and battered, always sore, and I wont tell no one. Just breathe, breathe_.

4\. Low - **Marianas Trench**  
 _And I feel so ashamed, this used to be easy. I feel so low. But I want you to know that I won't let go again. I feel so low_.

5\. September - **Marianas Trench**  
 _September won't you bring me some rain again? This sun is melting my skin and I would give you anything to feel something else. September falls away 'till I'm broken. I just hate the sound. And I can feel the water changing me, it's changing me for good. Bite down hard, bite down_.

6\. Shattered - **Trading Yesterday**  
 _And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love. Without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on, but I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning. Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart. Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent. All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain. All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over. There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones. To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all_.

7\. Broken - **Lindsey Haun**  
 _Wake up to a sunny day, not a cloud up in the sky, and then it starts to rain. My defenses hit the ground, and they shatter all around, so open and exposed. But I found strength in the struggle, face to face with my troubles. When you're broken in a million little pieces, and your tryin', but you can't hold on any more, every tear falls down for a reason. Don't you stop believin' in yourself when you're broken_.

8\. I Hate You, Don't Leave Me - **Demi Lovato**  
 _I hate you, don’t leave me. I feel like I can’t breathe. Just hold me, don’t touch me. And I want you to love me, but I need you to trust me. Stay with me, set me free. But I can’t back down, no, I can’t deny that I’m staying now ‘cause I can’t decide. Confused and scared, I am terrified of you. I admit I’m in and out of my head. Don’t listen to a single word I’ve said. Just hear me out before you run away ‘cause I can’t take this pain. I hate you, don’t leave me. I hate you, don’t leave me ‘cause I love when you kiss me. I’m in pieces, you complete me_.

9\. The Last Night - **Skillet**  
 _You come to me with scars on your wrist, you tell me this will be the last night feeling like this. I just came to say goodbye. I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine. But I know it's a lie. This is the last night you'll spend alone. Look me in the eyes so I know you know I'm everywhere you want me to be. The last night you'll spend alone, I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go. I'm everything you need me to be_.

10\. Collide [Acoustic] - **Howie Day**  
 _The dawn is breaking, a light shining through. You're barely waking, and I'm tangled up in you, yeah. I'm open, you're closed. Where I follow, you'll go. I worry I won't see your face light up again. Even the best fall down sometimes, even the wrong words seem to rhyme. Out of the doubt that fills my mind, I somehow find you and I collide. I'm quiet you know. You make a first impression. I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_.

11\. On the Way Down [Acoustic] - **Ryan Cabrera**  
 _I've been wondering why it's only me. Have you always been inside waiting to breathe? It's alright, sunlight on my face. I wake up and yeah, I'm alive 'cause on the way down I saw you and you saved me from myself. And I won't forget the way you loved me. On the way down, I almost fell right through, but I held onto you_.

BONUS. Someone's Watching Over Me - **Hilary Duff**  
 _All I know is you're not here to say what you always used to say, but it's written in the sky tonight. So I won't give up, no I won't break down. Sooner than it seems life turns around. And I will be strong, even if it all goes wrong. When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe someone's watching over me_.

You can find all of these songs here: [click me](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4vom9uvw1z91us1/Mix.zip).


End file.
